


Crystal Balls and Cat Calls

by Cassivell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Witch AU, familiar Yuri, shapeshifter Yuri Plisetsky, witch otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassivell/pseuds/Cassivell
Summary: To say the world was quieter when Yuri was a cat probably wasn't a correct statement, but it felt that way to Yuri. Even with his heightened senses making the world over saturated with sensory stimulation, maybe it was simply that his mind was quieter.None of the messy human emotions like jealousy or love or sadness bothered him while he was in his cat form.Or so he thought





	1. Chapter 1

To say the world was quieter when Yuri was a cat probably wasn't a correct statement, but it felt that way to Yuri. Even with his heightened senses making the world over saturated with sensory stimulation, maybe it was simply that his mind was quieter. 

None of the messy human emotions like jealousy or love or sadness bothered him while he was in his cat form. 

Or so he thought. 

 

\------------------------

The DENIED stamp on Otabek's form was blood red, actually, it was quite possible that it was blood. 

This was Otabek's third time getting denied for his witch license, without it he couldn't legally sell his charms and potions. Of course he could still sell them illegally like he had been, but the local covens had been cracking down on illegal witchcraft lately, and Otabek didn't want his head to be the next on their, probably, metaphorical chopping block. 

He was told his choices for improving his chances of getting his license were as followed;

-Capture the heart of a dragon, either by killing it of mating with it

-Astral projecting to the fifth dimension 

-Getting a familiar

-Taking a vow of eternal silence 

-Obtaining the other twelve senses 

Or

-Getting a letter of recommendation from a local deity 

Otabek was still deliberating which he'd choose, an eternal vow of silence don't sound so bad. Although it might make communicating with his customers a bit harder. 

Otabek left the DMW, the department of magic and witchcraft, with his head hung low and began the long trek to where he'd parked his motorcycle.

As he rounded a corner Otabek passed by an alleyway, where his luck would have it, an alley cat launched himself onto his face. 

Otabek sputtered as a grey ball of fur climbed onto his shoulder and hissed at the group of alley cats the had formed around him. 

"Go away, leave," Otabek tried to shoo the other cats away while balancing the grey cat on his shoulder. 

The alley cats, however, could not be so easily swayed to leave. 

Otabek, after quickly checking that there were no humans around, conjured a gust of wind to send them on their way. 

The grey cat leapt of his shoulder, seemingly pleased that the threat was gone. 

Otabek thought it was a rather handsome cat for a stray. It was slender and in the sun looked more blue than grey, the most curious thing about him was his emerald eyes that gleamed with intelligence. 

Apparently more intelligence than Otabek expected. 

"Thanks for the save witch," it said, his curled lips forming words that should be anatomically impossible for a normal cat. 

"You're not a real cat. What are you? Werecat?" Otabek asked as he brushed the remaining fur off his jacket. 

"What a rude question, you didn't even ask my name first," the cat replied. 

"Um I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh no," the cat said in a stern voice, "it's too late now. I'm too offended. Only your first born or a bowl of milk can make me forgive you for your great misdeed."

Otabek, who was not born yesterday, knew that the cat was pulling his leg. But since he was possibly in the market for a familiar he decided to oblige him. 

"Alright, a bowl of milk it is."

The cat looked surprised, but shrugged it off. Or at least Otabek thought he shrugged, he's not sure what cats shrugging looks like. 

Otabek scooped the grey cat up and zipped him into his jacket as he mounted his motorcycle. 

The cat purred as the wind blew on his face. 

\------------

Yuri had to admit the witch was hot. Yuri also had to admit that entering a stranger's house, even his they were hot and promised him milk, was not one of his brightest ideas. 

But Yuri had the instincts of a cat and none of them were telling him that this witch was a threat. 

Plus it's been a few weeks since he had started fighting with the alley cats over territory, it was nice to have a little bit of peace. 

The only noise in the otherwise quiet kitchen was the sound of an old cuckoo clock ticking away, instead of numbers on the face though there were phases of the moon which Yuri thought was strange. 

Yuri was on his third bowl of milk before the witch broke the silence. 

"My name is Otabek by the way," he began, "has the milk made up for me not asking your name yet?"

Yuri lazily licked his paw, "normally no, but I'll let you off easy this time. My name is Yuri and I'm a shapeshifter."

The only response from Otabek was a raise of his eyebrows. He probably thought Yuri was a werecat or some type of lower level fey. 

"Shapeshifters are rare," he said in a voice Yuri couldn't place. 

He flicked his tail in annoyance, "Are you saying I'm lying?" 

Otabek raised his hands in defense, "No not at all, I was just surprised. Look I actually had an ulterior motive for being you here-"

Yuri raised his hackles. 

"Wait no. I- I need a familiar."

Yuri huffed at this, "so you thought all you needed was a few bowls of milk and some peace and quiet to convince me? Sorry bud I'm a little more high maintenance than that."

"Name your price," Otabek said in a serious voice. 

"Three- no four meals a day."

"Deal."

"My own room?"

"Done."

"And I don't have to help you with any spells I don't want to do."

Otabek's brows furrowed, "that's a given for any familiar."

Was Yuri crazy for actually considering this? He licked his paw in an effort to appear nonchalant, "I'll need the night to think it over."

Otabek tried not to let his half smile show, "you're welcome to stay here for the night, no strings attached."

Yuri nodded at this, too relieved at the fact he got to sleep in a real bed with a roof over his head for tonight. 

"I'll show you to your possibly future room then," Otabek said getting up from the kitchen table. 

Yuri followed him up the creaky stairs to a cozy spare bedroom. Otabek explained that his room was down the hall if he needed anything. 

Yuri jumped on the bed with all the grace of, well a cat, and circled around it a few times before lying down. The mattress was plush and smelled of lavender. 

Yuri could hear rain falling outside and he smirked knowing he didn't have to worry about staying dry. 

I could get used to this, Yuri thought before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like procrastinating for finals is good for something huh? Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter 

Otabek didn’t sleep well that night, he kept thinking about his guest just a few feet away in the other room. He wondered how such a powerful shapeshifter had ended up on the street. They usually came from strong families, so where was his? 

 

He gave up on trying to sleep around 3 AM and quietly toed his way downstairs to his workshop. There was an elderly woman who had placed an order for a pain relieving ointment a few days ago and a younger agender fae who needed a protection charm. Otabek had to be careful finishing up these orders without his permit but he didn’t want to leave his customers hanging. 

 

Pulling out his box of essential oils from his shelf and grabbing his mortal and pestle Otabek sat down at his desk to concoct his pain relief cream. He ground some St. John’s Wort, Solomon’s Seal, and Knitbone and added some Basil, Marjoram, and Lemongrass oils to the bowl. After combining the ingredients together and scraping it into a tin, Otabek placed his hands over it and poured his energy into it. He drew a sigil for healing on the top of the tin and set it aside, calling that project done. He’d work on the charm later.

 

After cleaning up his work space Otabek glanced up at the clock and has surprised to see that it was already 5 AM. His mind wandered back to the cat in his guestroom and if he’d be waking up anytime soon. Otabek scratched the back of his neck and stared at his kitchen, wondering if he should start making breakfast and if pancakes would be overkill.

 

He decided pancakes were fine. Mostly because he was craving them.

 

\---------------

 

The food was ready but his guest had yet to make an appearance. Otabek shifted from one foot to the other, should he go get him? Should he just wait? His growling stomach ended up making the decision for him.

 

He gently knocked on the guestroom door.

 

There was no answer.

 

He knocked again louder.

 

Still no response.

 

Otabek grew worried, was he ok?

 

“Yuri? Are you Ok? Can I come In?”

 

Otabek opened the door, there sprawled out on the guest bed was Yuri snoring; just how Otabek had left him. Well no exactly how Otabek had left him. 

 

In place of the sleek grey cat was a lanky pale blonde, incredibly naked, boy. 

 

Otabek promptly closed the door and tried to get the image out of his mind.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Yuri woke up as he heard his door close. He scratched behind his ear with his paw- wait. With his hand. 

 

Shit. 

 

Yuri jolted up and shifted back into his cat form in one graceful movement. Bones, sinew, and muscles moved and reformed in a familiar way that was no longer painful but just a dull warm ache. 

 

He must have shifted into his human form while he was asleep, but he hasn't been that careless since- well since he was living with his grandpa. Yuri’s heart gave a harsh pang at the thought. 

 

Sniffing the air of the room Yuri smelled herbs, bacon, and pine. The witch had been in here. 

 

That must had been who closed the door, Yuri wondered if he had seen his human form. The thought of anyone else seeing him like that would have made him panic, but he was strangely nonchalant at the thought of Otabek seeing him. Yuri knew he didn't mean him any harm. 

 

Yuri stretched and yawned as his stomach growled, he could smell food wafting in from down stairs. He pawed at the handle until the door opened and sauntered down the hall. 

 

The witch was flipping pancakes when Yuri entered the kitchen. He turned when he heard Yuri jump up onto the table, his face flushed and he went to scratch the back of his neck with his hand, which Yuri assumed he did not know had pancake batter on it. Yuri wondered what the batter tasted like. 

 

“So how did you sleep?” Otabek asked as he plated the food. 

 

Yuri pondered for a moment on how he should answer, he decided on truthfully, “I slept really well, better than I have in a while. Thank you.”

 

Otabek seemed pleased by this, he smiled or did what Yuri assumed was the closest thing to a smile that the witch did, but then his eyebrows clenched together. 

 

“So Yuri-” he began. 

 

“Syrup?” Yuri interrupted. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“For the pancakes” Yuri knew exactly what Otabek was going to ask, he was going to ask Yuri to be his familiar again. And Yuri knew that he was probably going to say yes but he wanted a normal, or well as close to normal, breakfast before that. 

 

“Oh yeah, of course. Here-” he said as he poured the amber liquid onto his stack of pancakes, “just tell me when.”

 

“That's good.”

 

Otabek looked a little embarrassed, he wouldn't meet Yuri’s eyes as he asked the next question, “Um do you need me to cut them up for you?” 

 

Yuri huffed, “I think I can manage eating my own food.” And then quietly he added, “but thanks for asking, I guess.”

 

They are in silence for a few minutes before Otabek cleared his throat. Before Yuri could say something to change the subject Otabek said, “Yuri I have something to confess.”

 

That threw Yuri for a fucking loop. “Um, ok?” He asked hesitantly. 

 

“I went to check on you this morning and I think I saw your human form.” 

 

Yuri blinked, still confused on how this was a confession, “I know.”

 

Now it was Otabek’s turn to look confused. “You kne- nevermind. Yuri does that happen often?”

 

Yuri bristled, “I don't see how it's any of your fucking business if it does or not.”

 

Otabek shook his head, “no that's not- this is coming out wrong. I'm worried about what would happen to you if that had happened on the streets. It's already not really safe for you to be out there in your cat form, but if someone had found you in your human form? Anyway I guess what I’m trying to say is, you're welcome to stay here whether or not you want to be my familiar.”

 

Yuri was speechless. Who the fuck is this witch and why is he being so nice? Yuri didn't really believe there were people out there that did good things just for the sake of doing good things, well besides his grandfather but Yuri knew where that got him. 

 

“No.”

 

Otabek's face fell, even though Yuri could tell he was trying to hide it. 

 

“I'm not going to live here without pulling my weight. So tell me more about being a familiar.”


End file.
